desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
4356 Wisteria Lane
4356 Wisteria Lane, is an address of Wisteria Lane. The house is an alpine-cottage style building with a brown/grey weatherboard exterior. It features a craftsman interior with wooden paneling and stone fireplaces. It is not known whether Ben still lives in this house or if he moved in with his new wife Renee Perry. 'Current Residents -' *Ben Faulkner (Season 8) 'Previous Residents -' *Lillian Simms (Pre-series & Season 4) *Katherine Mayfair (Pre-series & since Season 4 to late Season 6) *Dylan Davis (Pre-series) *Mike Delfino (Season 1 to end of Season 3 & second half of Season 5) *Carlos Solis (Most of Season 3) *Adam Mayfair (First half of Season 4) *Dylan Mayfair (Season 4) * Robin Gallagher (Mid to Late Season 6) * Emma Graham (First half of Season 7) * Felicia Tilman (Late Season 7) Pre-series Lillian lived at 4356 Wisteria Lane for a number of years before the start of the series. After her niece, Katherine Mayfair, divorced her abusive husband Wayne Davis, she moved back into the house along with her daughter, Dylan. However, after Dylan's death, Katherine packed up her bags and left Wisteria Lane (read more about the Season 4 mystery for more details). Lillian continued living at the house for years until she was later admitted to a retirement home to be cared for. She then rented her house out. Season 1 - Season 3 Mike Delfino rented out the house for the first 3 seasons of the series. He moved to Wisteria Lane to spy on Paul Young and to find out what happened to Deirdre Taylor - his ex-girlfriend. After he marries Susan Mayer in the season 3 finale, he moves into her house across the street. Carlos also lives there for most of the third season after he and Gabby divorce. Season 4 - Season 6 Katherine's family move back to Wisteria Lane in Season 4. Lillian returns home from the retirement home, to die and eventually does, presumably leaving the house in Katherine's possession. Before Katherine returns to Wisteria Lane, the house gets a fresh coat of paint and remodeled on the inside. When Mike starts dating Katherine in season 5, he moves back in the house. In season 6, he marries Susan and moves out of Katherine's house. Season 7 Paul Young presumably purcheses the house off Katherine (although this has never been mentioned on-screen), along with several other properties on the lane, and attempts to open a half-way house to get revenge against his neighbors who didn't stick up for him when he was arrested. The half-way house plan fails, but the house remains in his possession. The house is written into Beth Young's will, and is then inherited by Felicia Tillman, after Beth's suicide. Felicia lives there for the remainder of the season. She finally abandones the house and is later killed (presumed) in a car accident. Season 8 Ben Faulkner bought and moved into the house at the beginning of the season. Behind the Scenes - *This house has a complete first floor interior (Kitchen, Dining, Living-room), all second floor interior shots (Bedrooms, Bathrooms) are filmed in a soundstage. *This house also appeared in The Burbs (1989)﻿ *The house is painted and remodeled between Season 3 and Season 4.﻿ *Dylan Davis, Lillian Simms, Ellie Leonard and Wayne Davis all died in this house during Season 4 (between 1995 and 2009 in the series timeline).﻿ Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Houses Category:Katherine's family